Kotek
by SamFlynn93
Summary: Małe, humorystyczne AU do mojego FF "TRON: Dziedzictwo".


Kotek

-Ale tato...- zaczęła jedenastoletnia Sam Flynn.

-Sammy, kochanie, już ci to tłumaczyłem. Nie możemy pójść do miasta- odpowiedział Kevin Flynn.

-Nie chcesz znaleźć Trona? On tam może gdzieś być- dziewczynka zrobiła nadąsaną minę.

-Idź do swojego pokoju- powiedział twardo mężczyzna.

-Ale...

-Beż żadnych ale. Idź do siebie i zastanów się nad sobą- odpowiedział.

Dziewczynka bez słowa poszła do swojego pokoju. Gdy Flynn był już pewien że córka go nie usłyszy zaklął cicho, opadł ciężko na białą kanapę i schował twarz w dłoniach. Temat poszukiwań Trona wychodził coraz częściej i mężczyzna wiedział że to w pełni jego wina. Tamtego strasznego dnia gdy program bezpieczeństwa kazał im uciekać dziewczynka nie chciała zostawić swojego bohatera więc jej ojciec powiedział jej że program wychodził już z gorszych opresji i nic mu nie będzie. Wiedział że kłamie ale inaczej blondynka by mu się wyrwała i pobiegła by do programu.

Programista od czterech cykli utrzymywał to kłamstwo w głowie swojej małej dziewczynki. Szerze mówiąc mężczyzna był zdziwiony że mała jeszcze w to wierzyła. Zwykle była bardzo domyślna. Tak samo jak on miała bezwzględny zakaz wchodzenia do salonu w czasie gdy jego matka oglądała swój serial. Zawsze zgadywali co się zdarzy czym doprowadzali kobietę do szału.

Mimo tego że mężczyzna czuł się z tym kłamstwem źle wiedział że w ten sposób chroni swoją małą córeczkę. Jego oczko w głowie wystarczająco źle zniosła uwięzienie w Systemie. Nie chciał żeby przeżyła kolejny szok. Ledwo uporała się z faktem że mimo tego że ma jedenaście lat to wciąż wygląda jak siedmiolatka.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. Jedyny pozytyw całej tej sytuacji był taki że jego mała księżniczka nadal była mała, że mieli dla siebie o wiele więcej czasu niż przedtem. Tylko że Sam coraz częściej próbowała go namówić na poszukiwania jego przyjaciela.

Może i najprościej było by powiedzieć dziewczynce prawdę ale to by zniszczyło bezdyskusyjne zaufanie jakie żywiła do ojca oraz stłukło by ochronną bańkę którą wokół niej zbudował.

Flynn westchnął po raz kolejny po czym wstał. Minął zaczytaną Quorrę i skierował się do pokoju swojej córeczki. Wiedział że teraz spokojnie z nią porozmawia i wszystko będzie dobrze.

-Sammy- zaczął mężczyzna ale słowa momentalnie ugrzęzły mu w gardle.

Pokój był pusty.

* * *

-Cholera- zaklęła cicho dziewczynka gdy po raz kolejny potknęła się przemierzając opuszczony sektor miasta- w głowie to wszystko wyglądało lepiej- podniosła się z ziemi i zaczęła iść dalej.

Ten microcykl zaczął się jak zwykle. Tata jak co rano przyszedł ją obudzić, wszyscy mieszkańcy kryjówki zjedli śniadanie po czym dziewczynka rozpoczęła lekcje na których w końcu udało jej się stworzyć bita z czego blondynka była bardzo dumna.

Dopiero później znów wyszedł temat pewnego programu bezpieczeństwa co jak zwykle skończyło się kłótnią i odesłaniem dziewczynki do pokoju tylko że tym razem w młodej pannie Flynn obudził się wrodzony buntownik i Użytkowniczka zamiast pójść do swojego pokoju cichutko wkradła się do garażu, wzięła swój światłocykl który dostała od ojca na ostatnie urodziny i po raz pierwszy opuściła sama kryjówkę.

Uciekinierka była bardzo podekscytowana swoją eskapadą i szło jej całki dobrze. Dotarła do miasta bez najmniejszych problemów i mimo swojego niskiego wzrostu skutecznie wmieszała się w tłum programów. Potem dotarło do niej że za bardzo nie wie co zrobić i gdzie zacząć.

Potem przez kilka nieszczęśliwych zbiegów okoliczności ukradziono jej światłocykl, a potem żeby było zabawniej dziewczynka zabłądziła i trafiła do opuszczonego sektoru.

-Chyba go nie znajdę- szepnęła do siebie dziewczynka- pewnie dlatego tato nie chciał go szukać, to może okazać się zbyt trudne...- blondynka usiadła pod jednym z budynków.

Cały świat dziewczyny opierał się na zaufaniu do swojego ojca. Przez myśl nawet jej nie przeszło że mógł ją okłamać. Była święcie przekonana że jej bohater żyje i walczy z CLU.

Nagle z nieba lunął deszcz.

-No bez jaj!- krzyknęła z irytacją i uderzyła pięścią w budynek.

Była zła. Była zła na ojca za to że nie chciał szukać ich wybawcy. Była zła na Trona za to że nie znalazł jeszcze ich kryjówki. A najbardziej była zła na siebie za to że uciekła. Była tak zła że obwody na jej ubraniu zmieniły kolor z białych na żółty.

Blondynka wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów i zaczęła się rozglądać w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś schronienia przed deszczem. Po chwili że parę metrów od nie, w ścianie budynku, znajduje się spora dziura. Niewiele myśląc dziewczynka podbiegła do niej i wskoczyła do niej.

W świetle własnych obwodów zobaczyła że dziura była wejściem do niewielkiego nieoświetlonego pomieszczenia.

-Jest tu ktoś?- zapytała głośno. W Sieci prawie wszędzie było jakieś źródło. To że tu go nie było przeraziło ją lekko.

Przez kilka sekund w pomieszczeniu panowała cisza, a potem rozległo się głośnie mruczenie.

* * *

Rinzler był zmęczony po swojej ostatniej walce. Nowe i stare, niezaleczone rany bolały go niemiłosiernie ale najgorsze były te które zadał mu jego Mistrz w ramach jego kary za jakieś przewinienie o którym nawet nie miał pojęcia. Rinzler nienawidził swojego Mistrza.

Gdy już został zwolniony ze swojej służby by móc trochę odpocząć od razu udał się do swojego legowiska. Tylko tam mógł odpocząć w samotności i nie musiał się martwić że jego spokój zostanie zakłócony przez jakiegoś durnego drona.

Po dotarciu na miejsce program ułożył się na podłodze,okrył czarnym kocem i przeszedł w ładowanie.

-Jest tu ktoś?- to pytanie zadane dość piskliwym głosem wybudziło egzekutora z ładowania.

Program był wściekły. Chciał rozerwać na strzępy intruza który zakłócił jego spokój. Z gardła Rinzlera wydobył się zadowolony pomruk na samą myśl o rozerwaniu kogoś na strzępy. Mężczyzna nienawidził tylko swojego Mistrza, on nienawidził wszystkich.

Wojownik podniósł się z podłogi, zrobił duży krok do przodu i spojrzał na swoją ofiarę. Stał przednim niezwykle mały program o żółtych obwodach.

_-Nowy Mistrz?-_ pomyślał z przerażeniem i natychmiast padł przed nim na kolana. Bał się kolejnej kary. Jego ciało zaczęło się mimowolnie trząść.

-Wszystko w porządku?- nowy Mistrz odezwał się swoim piskliwym głosem, podszedł do Rinzlera i uniósł rękę by go dotknąć.

Egzekutor przygotował się na ból ale ten nie nadszedł mimo że czuł na ramieniu dłoń nowego Mistrza. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył że ten dotyk nie sprawia mu bólu, a wręcz przeciwnie, był bardzo przyjemny. Dla programu istnienie takiego rodzaju dotyku było czystą abstrakcją.

-Cały się trzęsiesz, śnił ci się koszmar?- zapytał nowy Mistrz z troską w głosie.

Mężczyzna uniósł ostrożnie głowę by spojrzeć na twarz swojego nowego pana. Odkrył że Mistrz był żeńskim programem o miło wyglądającej twarzy, świetlistych niebieskich oczach i jasnych włosach.

Nagle jego nowa Mistrzyni zaczęła gładzić go po plecach wokół płyty dyskowej.

-Tata mi tak robi kiedy mam koszmary- powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Kilka chwil później Rinzler przestał się trząść.

-Lepiej się czujesz, prawda?- jego pani usiadła przy nim na podłodze- Nazywam się Sam Flynn, a ty?

Program chciał coś powiedzieć ale jego gardło za bardzo bolało by mógł w tej chwili coś powiedzieć.

-Nie możesz mówić?- zapytała.

Egzekutor kiwnął twierdząco głową.

-Mogę nazywać cię w takim razie Kotek?

Po raz kolejny program kiwnął twierdząco. Za bardzo nie wiedział co to słowo oznacza ale nie brzmiało na obelgę.

-Więc Kotek... bardzo przepraszam że cię obudziłam. Chciałam tylko schronić się przed deszczem, nie wiedziałam że ktoś tu śpi. Nie obrazisz się jeżeli zostanę tu aż skończy się ulewa?

Rinzler pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie mógł wyjść ze zdziwienia. Ta nowa Mistrzyni była dziwna ale i tak o wiele lepsza od Mistrza CLU.

Siedzieli razem na podłodze w milczeniu aż do czasu gdy przestało padać. W tedy Sam pożegnała się grzecznie z programem i już chciała wychodzić gdy egzekutor złapał ją za ramię.

-Czy coś się stało?- zapytała.

Kiwnął przecząco.

-Więc... ach tak, ty chcesz iść ze mną?- uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Rinzler zamruczał z zachwytu. Ta Mistrzyni była wyjątkowa i nie chciał jej opuszczać.

-Dobrze Kotek, możesz iść ze mną- spojrzała na niego uważnie- tata mówił że programy o czerwonych obwodach są złe ale uważam że ty jesteś wyjątkiem. Gdy tata się o tym dowie na pewno pozwoli ci zostać.

Na wzmiankę o obwodach Rinzlera coś tknęło. Spojrzał na swoją panią. Jej obwody były białe więc już nie powinna być jego Mistrzynią. Ale skoro ona uważała że programy o czerwonych obwodach są złe a on był wyjątkiem od tej reguły to egzekutor postanowił zastosować tą samą zależność w stosunku do blondynki.

Ta Mistrzyni była dla niego dobra. Jej dotyk nie sprawiał mu bólu. Program już teraz był pewien że skasował by każdego kto próbował by ją skrzywdzić nawet wtedy gdy nie dostał by na to rozkazu.

-Żeby dotrzeć do domu musimy wyjechać z miasta w kierunku Rubieży- mała Sam zaczęła tłumaczyć drogę do domu swojemu nowemu przyjacielowi.

* * *

Kevin Flynn właśnie przygotowywał się do wyprawy do miasta w poszukiwaniu swojej małej córeczki. Mężczyzna wręcz odchodził ze zmysłów ze strachu o swoje oczko w głowie.

Gdy nie zastał jej w swoim pokoju wraz z Quorrą przeszukali cały dom i jedyne co odkryli to brak pojazdu małej. Następnie przeszukali najbliższą okolicę w nadziei że dziewczynka postanowiła się tylko trochę przejechać. Niestety najgorszy scenariusz okazał się faktem.

Flynn wręcz słyszał jak włosy mu siwieją z nerwów, a na myśl tego co CLU zrobi z jego najcenniejszym skarbem jeśli dostanie go w swoje ręce prawie mdlał.

-Jeśli Sammy wróci przede mną zawiadom mnie przez komunikator- poinstruował ISO i już chciał przywołać windę gdy ta nagle zaszumiała.

Po dwóch sekundach przednim i przed żeńskim programem stanęła uśmiechnięta Sam Flynn trzymająca za rękę najgroźniejszego i najbrutalniejszego wojownika w całym systemie, sławnego Rinzlera.

-Tato, Quorra to jest Kotek- wskazała stojącego przy niej mężczyznę- będzie teraz z nami mieszkać.

* * *

_Czwartego cyklu swojego pobytu w Sieci Sam Flynn zyskała bardzo niezwykłego i wiernego przyjaciela czym doprowadziła swojego ojca do utraty przytomności._


End file.
